


Even if the Seasons Have Changed

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Military Kink, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Shiro’s initial impulse is to be gentle. But that's not what Keith or Shiro want.





	Even if the Seasons Have Changed

Shiro’s initial impulse is to be gentle. It’s _Keith_ , whom he has already hurt. It’s Keith, and Shiro would die for him 1000 times over and never have to think about it.

It’s Keith, who never gave up on Shiro - not even in death.

But Keith has other ideas.

“You won’t break me, Captain,” he murmurs as he takes his mouth off Shiro’s cock. The loud plop that rings in the air is obnoxious, and Shiro knows Keith did that on purpose, too. 

For all that has changed, Keith still bristles at the idea of being told what he can’t do, and Shiro loves that. He’ll always love that, because it is a sign that while Keith has grown and changed (war doesn’t give you the option not to, and the always constant phantom pain across Shiro’s nose and in the arm that is no longer there reminds Shiro of that every day) … Keith is still the headstrong young man that drew Shiro into his orbit years ago.

Even if the seasons have changed, Shiro thinks, as Keith licks Shiro’s precum off his lips.

Shiro leans down and brushes the scar on Keith’s face. _“I almost did,”_ he says, or maybe he only thinks it.

Either way, Keith takes his hand and presses it to his face.

“You _marked_ me once,” Keith whispers. “It’s your .. . _mark_ , Shirio, and I wear it every day knowing that you’ll never mark anyone else as yours like this. Do you know how that makes me feel?" 

It has made Shiro feel ashamed, but the way that Keith's breath quickens when he talks about it, and the way that he rocks back on his heels, cheeks flushed the color of the lion he used to pilot, makes Shiro realize that isn't how Keith feels about the scar at all.

"No," Shiro says quietly. " _Tell_ me." 

Keith places his palms on Shiro's exposed knees and scoots close enough that his own knees rustle the Garrison uniform pooled at his feet. "It makes me feel like I have the best secret in the world," he says, with all of the intensity that comes to Shiro in bits and pieces in dreams that belong to the body he is in, but not to Shiro himself. "It's a mark that reminds me that you're safe, and that I'm yours." 

In those terms, it's hard to hate that scar. No matter that Shiro should. 

"I'm safe because of you," Shiro tells him, "And I am yours, as much as you are mine." 

Keith closes his eyes, briefly, and Shiro watches him take a steady breath. 

"Keith?" 

"I want…” He trails off, and hesitates, and maybe it’s only the Black Paladin's sense of responsibility making him do so.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Shiro says, and he lets his hand press against the scar, feeling the tension and regret leave his body as Keith presses against his palm.

Perhaps he'll never be able to have that regret again, not fully. Because it is a mark of their commitment to one another, and the Galra cannot take that from each other, no matter how hard they have already tried. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Keith pleads. “Don’t worry about choking me… I want to choke on your cock, Shiro.” 

Shiro brushes the hair back away from Keith’s face. Perhaps he should deny him. Perhaps he should take his time and go slow.

But he is harder now than he had been, and the vulnerability isn’t one to be ignored. Keith trusts him, and Shiro owes it to him to repay that trust. He owes it to Keith to be as rough as Keith wants, especially when there is nothing within Shiro that makes him want to deny Keith. Quite the opposite is true, in fact. 

“Awfully bossy way to speak to a Captain,” Shiro teases him.

“You’re right,” Keith says, and his eyes are full of laughter. “Choke me _please_ , Captain.” 

Shiro groans at the request, and he guides Keith’s head back to his cock. Keith laughs as his lips wrap around Shiro’s cock, but the sound dies down as he gets back to his current mission of giving Shiro the best blow job of his life.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room is the noisy, wet sounds of Keith’s best efforts as he takes as much of Shiro's cock as he can. But eventually, those sounds give way to Keith’s gagging around Shiro’s cock as the speed and size of Shiro’s cock become overwhelming.

Through the want clouding most of his thoughts, Shiro marvels at the way that Keith understands exactly what they both want - no, what they both _need._

With his hand wrapped in Keith’s shoulder-length hair, Shiro thrusts as deeply into Keith’s mouth as he can while staring into Keith’s eyes. The pure trust and want that is reflecting back to him undoes Shiro’s resolve to keep going, and he comes with a fist full of Keith’s hair and with his cock far too deeply down Keith’s throat.

Keith never backs down from a challenge, and he does an admiral job swallowing most of it, but he still has to cough a few times as Shiro pulls out of his mouth.

Shiro hands him the glass of water sitting on the bedside table. 

When Keith speaks again, his voice is a bit hoarse, and the sound warms something deep and hidden inside of Shiro. 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Shiro tells him.


End file.
